ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Sequel
iCarly: The Sequel is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation, the sequel to the the 2010 film, iCarly: The Movie which is based on the Nickelodeon TV series with the same name. It is scheduled for a theatrical release on July 27, 2012. Nico Tortorella, Kristen Stewart, James Caviezel, and Chris Brown will guess star in the film as new charcters and special guests. Production Development In 2010, Paramount Picturs and Nickelodeon Movies revealed that a sequel is in the works after iCarly: The Movie's box office success.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to let 'iCarly: The Movie' to cross $100m at b.o. for movie sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures gives 'iCarly: The Movie' to gross only $90 million, not $100 million to put a sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movie's 'iCarly: The Movie' hits $90 million domestically. Wiki News. Retreived August 17, 2010. Originally to be as a direct-to-video sequel, but with the success of iCarly: The Movie grossing $400 million worldwide, they decided to release the film theatrically in theaters. The sequel is to be titled iCarly: The Sequel where it means that this is the second installment after the first one instead of iCarly 2 to avoid competion against the video game title.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrevied August 17, 2010. On August 23, 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies confirmed the film's July 27, 2012 release date,Wiki News/iCarly: The Sequel reports July 27, 2012 release date. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. two years after the previous film.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie sets two years before iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. Filming Currently, the film is in pre-production beginning on November 2010. Principal photography began on July 20, 2011. It is reported that scenes of the sequel will be taking place on the MS Majesty of the Seas to film the scene where Carly and friends goes on vacation. Cosgrove and Jenkins will be filming a couple of kissing scenes in the film where they are on vacation. And also, there will be a scene where Carly and her friends were arrested unlike Sam who got arrested from the previous film who violatetly attacks at the Casino all by herself. This film is luckly to be set during or after the fifth season of the TV series which begins production in 2012. Nathan Kress revealed that the film will be similar than the first film including a similar story of Sam being arrested. Filming will begin in July beginning with the scene where there is a flashback scene where Carly and her friends first met. It will set two years after the events of iCarly: The Movie and will set between after season 4 and before season 5. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay, respectivetly.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Noah Munck, who is became a supporting character from season 1-3, will appear in the film as a main character like he was in season 4 as Gibby Gibson.iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Mary Scheer and Greg Mullavy will return for the film as Freddie's mother Marissa Benson and Carly's Gradad Shay. Demi Moore, who appeared in iCarly: The Movie as Carly's mother Mariah, will return to the sequel as her mother again. Aria Wallace, who did not appear in the film but appear in the show, will finally appear in the film as Mandy Valdez, Carly's huge fan who always annoys her. Ethan Munck, who played Guppy in season 4, will appear in the film. Carter Jenkins will be playing as Carly Shay's love interst, Dustin.Carter Jenkins will appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. But he will be replaced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scream_4 Scream 4] actor Nico Torotorella.Scream 4 Hunk Nico Torotorella Replaces Valentine's Day Carter Jenkins. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Kristen Stewart decided to sign up for the role as a love interest of Spencer after she had finished with The Twilight Saga.User blog:Ceauntay/Kristen Stewart to join iCarly Sequel?. Wiki News. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Jadin Gould and Olivia Hosken will be replaced by Bailee Madison and Rhiannon Leigh Wryn for the role of younger Carly and Sam to make them look more younger for a flashback scene where they first met.Actesses who are playing Young Carly. Retrieved June 3, 2011.Actress who are playing Young Sam. Retrieved June 3, 2011 Bobby Coleman will play the role of younger Freddie Benson,Actor who are playing Young Freddie. Retrieved June 3, 2011 and Munck's younger brother Ethan Munck, whom play Guppy, will also play the role as younger Gibby.Actor who are playing Young Gibby. Retrieved June 3, 2011 Like the first film, the sequel will have a musical performance of Chris Brown set to perform a song during a scene where Carly and her friends were on vacation on cruise.Chris Brown to appear in iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved June 3, 2011. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Ellen Roberts as Dorothy Shay *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez *Ethan Munck as Guppy / Little Gibby *Jane Lynch as Pam Puckett *James Caviezel as Michael Shay *Nico Tortorella as Dustin *Kristen Stewart as Cassie *Bailee Madison as Little Carly *Rhiannon Leigh Wryn as Little Sam *Bobby Coleman as Little Freddie *Chris Brown as Himself References External link *''iCarly: The Sequel'' at the Internet Movie Database